1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of computer mouse and, more particularly, to a computer mouse having a front sight button and method for generating local coordinates with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid growth in the development of personal computers, not only does the overall processing capabilities increase, the memory capacity also expands tremendously, allowing personal computers to achieve various performance-intensive tasks, such as playing multimedia and executing sophisticated computer games. For that reason, playing games on personal computers has already become prevailing and popular among computer users.
In first-person-shooting games, conventionally certain keys on a keyboard or the right and the left buttons on a mouse are used to carry out movement, aiming and firing. However, when a player uses the conventional method, whereby tapping the button numerous times in order to fire a burst of shots, such firing technique may not be quickly nor consistently carried out due to fatigue after a period of time. Also with the up-tempo game plots and the high-leveled intensity during the combats, players may not be able to control the mouse appropriately and therefore lose their accuracy when aiming at the opponents, which would let opponents easily get away without any damage, resulting in less gratification and enjoyment that a player could gain from playing the game.
In order to allow players to easily aim at a moving target, conventionally a stand-alone firing button is provided on the mouse. For example, when a player presses that firing button, a burst of three straight shots will be fired. However, due to a result of overcrowding area of impact or even shots aligned in a straight line, such technique may not be as effective on moving targets. The player often needs to wobble the mouse horizontally back and forth in order to increase the chances of hits by expanding area of impact, from which the player's wrist is prone to injury. Therefore, it is necessary to come up with an improvement to overcome the above deficiencies in the conventional mice, particularly those designed for game playing.